Storytelling can be a fun activity for people of all ages, especially children. It gives children both the opportunity to pick a book up and read a story, or use their own imagination to create their very own story. However, storytelling activities for children currently have limitations that may cause storytelling to become boring for the children. For example, after a child has read a book, that child might find it boring to re-read the same book as both the story and the animated characters in the book remain the same. For another example, when a child is creating his or her own book, the child may find the experience boring as he or she is probably limited to a pen and paper.
Nowadays, the digital world has also provided children with fun and entertaining activities, which children can play on using their very own mobile devices. For example, children are able to download software applications onto their mobile devices that allow them to play different board games, trivia games, sports games, or other activities that can be entertaining. This allows children to experience the activities that they use to play in the physical world on their very own mobile devices.